Top For One Night
by Hanny TaoRis HardShipper
Summary: Di malam valentine, Kris memberikan kesempatan bagi Tao menjadi top. Lalu bagaimana reaksi Tao dan apakah Kris menikmati posisinya sebagai bottom?


**Disclaimer : Bukan milik saya tapi Tuhan YME dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya cuman punya ficnya saja.**

**Pair : TaoRis / KrisTao**

**Rating : Mesum#plak**

**Genre : Romance**

**Summary : Di malam Valentine Kris memberikan kesempatan bagi Tao menjadi top. Lalu bagaimana reaksi Tao dan apa Kris menikmati posisinya sebagai bottom?**

**Warning : Boy x Boy alias YAOI, OOC, GaJe, banyak Typho(s), PWP, Lemon, NC, SMUT and Don't Like Don't Read.**

**-oOo-**

**Top For One Night**

**By **

**Kim Hanny**

**Spesial for**

**Shin Min Hwa**

**-oOo-**

Dua _namja_ kini tengah tidur saling berpelukan didalam kamar dorm EXO-M. Dua _namja_ bernama Wu Yifan dan Huang Zi Tao itu tengah menikmati waktu mereka berdua. Sudah beberapa waktu ini Tao tidak bertemu Kris karena Kris berada di Kanada untuk berlibur. Dan Kris sengaja pulang tadi karena besok adalah _valentine day_ dan dia ingin menghabiskan hari valentine dengan kekasihnya Tao.

"Besok sudah valentine dan itu adalah velentine kedua kita bukan?" tanya Kris ditengah kesunyian kamar mereka.

Kris kini tengah memeluk Tao dengan kedua tangannya yang berada dibelakang kepala Tao, mengelus-elus pelan rambut hitam lembut milik kekasihnya. Tao yang tengah menikmati waktu mereka dengan tiduran di dada Kris mendongkakkan kepalanya dan menatap namja berambut pirang tersebut dengan kedua bola mata hitamnya.

"Hmm~ besok adalah valentine kedua kita _Dduizhang_. Tidak terasa sudah satu tahun sejak kita pertama kali emmhh melakukan 'itu' kan?" jawab Tao dengan wajah yang memerah mengingat malam _valentine day_ tahun lalu adalah saat dimana dia memberikan keperjakaannya pada Kris.

Kris tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Tao dan tersenyum simpul melihat wajah kekasihnya yang memerah. Kris kemudian mengecup puncak kepala kekasihnya itu dengan lembut sambil menatapnya dalam.

"Jadi... bagaimana jika malam ini akulah yang memberikanmu kerperjakaanku," ucap Kris dengan nada serius. Wajah Tao memerah kembali namun masih tidak mengerti ucapan Kris. Bukankah Kris sudah sering menyentuhnya beberapa kali dan itu berarti Kris memang sudah tidak perjaka kan? Tapi kenapa dia bilang dia mau memberikan keperjakaannya?

"Maksudku kau boleh menjadi top untuk malam ini _my baby_~" lanjut Kris saat tahu bahwa Tao tidak paham dengan ucapannya barusan. Tao membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar dengan ucapan Kris dan langsung menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Ayolah _baby_~ hanya untuk malam ini saja. Terima atau tidak?" tanya Kris lagi yang melihat keterdiaman Tao.

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu masih dengan menatap kedua bola mata Kris langsung. Selama ini Tao sudah cukup menikmati perannya sebagai bottom dalam hubungan mereka dan tidak pernah sekalipun berpikiran untuk menjadi top. Tapi kali ini Kris menawarkan dirinya untuk menjadi top selama semalam.

Jujur saja Tao begitu penasaran bagaimana rasanya menjadi top. Dia ingin merasakan lebih nikmat mana antara menjadi top dan bottom dalam bercinta. Dengan pelan Tao mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Kris. Kris tersenyum kecil dan mencium puncak kepala Tao.

"Ta-tapi Kris _gege_... aku masih belum tahu harus bagaimana cara menjadi top~" ucap Tao dengan nada malu-malu. Kris hanya terkekeh pelan dan mencium bibir ranum Tao dengan lembu dan penuh kasih sayang.

"_Well_... turuti saja apa yang aku perintahkan panda," timpal Kris saat dia melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Tao mengangguk dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya untuk melumat bibir kekasihnya.

Mereka kemudian berciuman dengan penuh perasaan. Kris dengan segera mengubah posisi mereka dengan berada dibawah tubuh Tao dan Tao berada diatas tubuhnya. Kris kemudian menghentikan ciumannya dan menatap dalam kekasihnya yang wajahnya sudah sangat memerah itu.

"Cium aku dengan sedikit liar dan masukkan lidahmu kedalam mulutku, kau mengerti?" titah Kris yang kini mulai mengajari Tao bagaimana untuk menjadi top. Tao mengangguk pelan dan mulai melumat bibir Kris kembali dengan lebih liar dan sedikit kasar.

Kris bisa melihat Tao yang masih sedikit kaku untuk mulai memasukkan lidahnya dalam mulutnya. Kris bahkan melihat Tao yang menutup kedua matanya saat mereka berciuman. Kris kembali melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatap Tao yang barusan mengerang kecewa karena ciuman mereka terhenti.

"Jangan menutup matamu _baby_, tatap aku saat kita berciuman dan masukkan lidahmu kedalam mulutku. Okey?" ucap Kris yang diangguki Tao kali ini dengan serius.

Tao pun kembali memagut bibir Kris dan mulai melumatnya. Kali ini Tao tidak menutup kedua matanya, dia menatap Kris yang sudah dilanda oleh nafsu begitu juga dengan dirinya. Tao mulai menggigit bibir bawah Kris, sama seperti saat Kris ingin memasukkan lidahnya saat dia menjadi bottom. Kris tersenyum dan mulai membuka mulutnya.

Lidah Tao langsung melesat masuk kedalam rongga mulut Kris yang begitu hangat dan basah oleh saliva. Tao mulai mengeksploitasi mulut Kris dan mulai mengecap rasa dari mulut Kris yang ternyata berasa buah persik kesukaan mereka berdua.

"Mmmhhhh~~~" erang keduanya dalam ciuman panas mereka.

Mereka berdua pun mulai melepaskan tautan bibir mereka untuk menghirup oksigen dan melepas baju mereka masing-masing dengan Kris yang masih di bawah Tao. mereka mulai menatap tubuh sexy dan berisi pasangan masing-masing.

"Buat tanda merah dileher dan dadaku _baby_, sama seperti saat aku melakukannya padamu," titah Kris saat melihat Tao yang kebingungan harus melakukan apa setelah ini.

Tao menuruti perintah Kris dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Kris sebelum akhirnya menjilatinya pelan.

"Aaahhh Tao~ benar seperti itu ssshhh," desah Kris saat merasakan lidah hangat Tao bermain-main dilehernya. Tao mulai mengecup-ngecup pelan leher Kris dan menggigitnya meninggalkan bekas gigitan berwarna merah keunguan. Kris menahan erangan kesakitannya saat Tao melakukannya beberapa kali dilehernya.

"Da-dadaku Tao~ sekarang beralih aahhh pada dadaku," ucap Kris disela desahan nikmatnya.

Tao mulai turun dan mulai menghisap nipple Kris satu persatu layaknya bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya.

"_Fuck_! Tao yyaahh begitu aahhh," Kris mulai menggelinjang nikmat saat lidah Tao menjilati nipplenya hingga basah karena saliva.

Tao tersenyum dalam hati saat melihat Kris menikmati sentuhannya, padahal Tao kira dia tidak akan bisa memuaskan Kris jika dia menjadi top. Tao pun mulai memainkan satu tangannya untuk mengusap pelan abs Kris. Dan satu tangannya mulai menekan-nekan kejantanan Kris yang sudah mengeras itu yang masih terbungkus oleh celana.

"Ahh Tao _baby_! Kau benar-benar ahhh nakal jangan menggodaku angghhh," ucap Kris disela-sela desahannya melihat Tao yang menatapnya seduktif dan menggodanya dengan menekan-nekan kejantanannya. Tao langsung menggigit nipple Kris dan membuat sang _leader_ tersebut mengerang nikmat dengan keras.

"_Dduizhang_~ sekarang aku yang top dan kau bottom. Jadi berhenti protes dan nikmati saja," ucap Tao sambil bersmirk ria dan kemudian melumat bibir Kris dengan penuh nafsu saat tangannya masih bermain-main dengan kejantanan Kris dan nipple Kris.

Kris mengerang kembali dalam ciuman mereka saat Tao mencubit nipplenya hingga mengeras dan memerah. Tao mulai memasukkan tangannya pada celana Kris dan menggengam kejantanan milik Kris yang sudah menegang tersebut.

Tao mulai mengocoknya perlahan-lahan dan sekuat tenaga Kris tidak mendesah dalam ciuman mereka. ketika kocokan Tao makin cepat dan Tao mulai menjilati nipple Kris, Kris mulai mengeluarkan desahannya dengan pelan. Kris tidak menyangka Tao akan menjadi seagresif ini jika menjadi top. Yah... walaupun tidak seagresif dirinya juga saat dia menyentuh Tao.

"_Baby_ aakkkhhh lebih cepat aahhhmmm," pinta Kris saat merasakan dirinya akan klimaks sebentar lagi, namun Tao langsung menghentikan kocokannya pada kejantanan Kris. Kris langsung mengerang kecewa klimaksnya tertunda dan menatap kesal kekasihnya.

"Ingat siapa top dan bottom _Dduizhang_~, kau juga pernah melakukan ini padaku bukan hm" goda Tao pada Kris. Kris berdecak sebal mendengar ucapan Tao. rupanya Tao ingin balas dendam juga padanya.

Tao mulai melepaskan celana Kris beserta boksernya, begitu juga dengan dirinya yang membuat mereka kini naked total. Tao kembali mencium dan melumat bibir _namja_ pirang yang dia tindih tersebut. Kedua kejantanan mereka langsung bersentuhan satu sama lain saat mereka berciuman. Hal itu membuat mereka berdua merasakan sensasi bagai tersengat listrik dibawah sana.

Kris dengan sengaja mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat kejantanan mereka berdua bergesekkan. Kris menyeringai mendengar desahan nikmat Tao, ternyata sisi ukenya masih ON disaat dia menjadi top sekalipun.

"K-Kris emmhhh jangan menggodaku aakkhh sekarang aku top dan ahhh kau bottom," kata Tao dileher Kris. Tao mulai mengangkat tubuhnya dan menatap Kris yang masih menyeringai padanya.

"Aku akan membuatmu merasakan kenikmatan sebentar lagi _Dduizhang_~" ucap Tao sambil membalas seringaian Kris. Tao kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada kejantanan Kris dan mulai menjilati ujungnya dengan gaya erotis. Kris langsung menahan desahannya saat kenikmatan mulai mendera kejantanan berukuran besar miliknya.

Tao yang sedikit kesal karena Kris menahan desahannya mulai memasukkan kejantanan Kris kedalam mulutnya yang hangat dengan perlahan-lahan. Didalam mulutnya, Tao menjilat dan menggigit batang kejantanan Kris yang tidak semuanya bisa masuk kedalam mulutnya dengan sensual. Hal itu membuat Kris berdesis pelan namun tidak sampai mengeluarkan desahan sexynya.

Tao tidak menyerah dan mulai menaik turunkan kepalanya, memompa kejantanan Kris dengan ritme beraturan.

"Ohhh _fuck baby_~ aakkhhh _yesshhh_."

Kris akhirnya menyerah dan mulai mendesah dengan nikmat saat Tao melakukan _oral sex_ padanya dibawah sana. Kris bahkan menaik turunkan pinggangnya agar kejantanannya masuk makin dalam kedalam mulut Tao. Tao tersedak saat ujung kejantanan Kris menekan tenggorokannya namun hanya sebentar saja.

Tao pun kembali melakukan tugasnya masih dengan menjilat dan menggigit kecil kejantanan Kris didalam mulutnya. Kedua tangannya yang lain mulai bermain-main dengan satu tangan yang memainkan buah zakarnya dan satu tangannya bermain-main dengan nipple Kris. Tao terus melakukan hal tersebut selama beberapa menit hingga akhirnya Kris mendesah keras saat dia klimaks dan mengeluarkan cairannya dalam mulut Tao.

Tao menelan habis cairan milik Kris tidak tersisa yang sudah sering dia rasakan tersebut. Tao kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya dihadapan Kris dan duduk didada sang _leader_. Tao kemudian memegang kejantanannya yang sudah tegang sejak tadi sebelum akhirnya memasukkannya kedalam mulut Kris yang terbuka karena terengah-engah dengan tiba-tiba.

"Mmhhhh," erang Kris saat Tao mulai memaju mundurkan kejantanannya didalam mulut hangat Kris. Batang kejantanan Tao bersentuhan dengan lidah dan gigi Kris disana, membuat Tao tidak bisa menahan desahan nikmatnya.

"Aaahhhh~ _Dduizhang_ eumphhh Kris aakkhhhh," desah Tao saat Kris mulai menjilati kejantanannya didalam sana. Tao menutup kedua matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya meresapi kenikmatan tersebut.

Tao mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya saat dia akan mencapai klimaks didalam mulut Kris.

"Aaaakkkkkk~ Kris-_gegehhhh_," Tao akhirnya klimaks dan mengeluarkan cairannya didalam mulut Kris. Kris langsung menelan semua cairan manis Tao tanpa sisa dan menjilati beberapa cairan yang menempel di sekitar bibirnya dan kepala kejantanan Tao.

"Sekarang masukkan milikmu kedalam lubangku," titah Kris yang membuat Tao menatapnya ragu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu _baby_. Tidak apa-apa, lakukan saja kau sungguh luar biasa tadi," lanjut Kris sambil memberikan kecupan lembut dibibir Tao.

Mereka pun mulai larut dalam ciuman mereka sebelum akhirnya Kris menyudahinya dan mengambil sebuah lube dari laci. Kris kemudian melumuri kejantanan Tao yang sudah kembali tegak dengan lube, membuat Tao sedikit merinding merasakan cairan tersebut yang membasahi miliknya. Kris lalu kembali berbaring dan membuka kedua kakinya lebar-lebar.

"Sekarang, masukkan punyamu sayang~" goda Kris pada Tao yang menelan ludahnya gugup. Tao tidak tahu bahwa Kris bisa bertingkah seperti barusan tadi. Tao mengangguk pelan dan mulai mempersiapkan kejantanannya didepan lubang Kris yang belum terjamah oleh siapapun. Sebelum itu, pertama-tama Tao menjilati lubang Kris dengan lidahnya seperti saat Kris melakukannya dahulu padanya.

"Emmhhh Tao sudah masukkan saja sshhh aaahhh," desah Kris yang sudah tidak sabaran. Tao pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan mulai menempatkan kedua kaki Kris dibahunya.

Kris pun mulai mengerang dan merintih pelan saat Tao mulai memasukkan kepala kejantanannya kedalam lubang sempit miliknya. Kedua telapak tangan Tao dia simpan disamping kanan dan kiri tubuh Kris agar tidak menindih tubuh _namja_ pirang tersebut. Tao yang sudah dilanda rasa nikmat saat masuk kedalam lubang Kris mulai tidak sabar untuk masuk lebih dalam. Tao pun dengan sekali hentak langsung memasukkan seluruh kejantanannya kedalam lubang Kris.

Kris hanya bisa menarik kepalanya dan menggengam erat selimut sambil menahan erangan kesakitannya saat Tao menghentakkan kejantanannya langsung kedalam lubangnya. Tao hanya bisa mendesah penuh kenikmatan saat dinding rektuk Kris mulai bereaksi. Kejantanannya bagai digenggam erat dan dipijat didalam sana. Tao jadi penasaran apakah senikmat ini juga saat kejantanan Kris berada didalam lubangnya. Dan Tao rasa iya, karena raut wajah Kris saat memasuki dirinya terlihat makin tampan dan sexy. Dan Kris hanya bisa mendesah nikmat saat itu.

"Ta-Tao aakkhhh pelan-pelan uummhhh~" kata Kris saat Tao mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur. Sudah jelas nada Kris barusan terdapat nada kesakitan dan kenikmatan.

Tao menuruti perintah Kris dengan memaju mundurkan pinggulnya pelan-pelan. Tao berusaha menemukan titik sensitif Kris dengan menusuk-nusuk lubang pantat Kris secara acak. Dan saat Tao mendengar Kris mendesah penuh kenikmatan begitu keras saat dia menusuk sebuah titik. Tao kembali menyentuh titik tersebut dengan sedikit keras dan sodokannya pun semakin cepat.

"Yeaahhh _baby_ aahh _fuck fuck_! Disana _baby_ aahhh aakkkh lebih dalam lagi Tao aakkhh lebih cepat aammhhh."

Kris sekarang mulai merasakan nikmat yang mendera dan rasa sakitnya perlahan mulai menghilang. Tao pun menuruti kemauan Kris dengan makin mempercepat dan memperdalam sodokannya . Tao terus melakukannya saat Kris hanya bisa mengeluarkan desahannya tidak terkendali saat kenikmatannya makin bertambah. Sedikit melupakan imagenya yang merupakan seorang seme atau top dalam hubungan mereka.

"Sshhh aaahhh _Dduizhang_ nikmat sekali aahhh sempit lubangmu begitu sempit Dduizhang aaahhh."

Tao berguman tidak jelas dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup sambil terus menyodok lubang Kris dengan kasar dan cepat. Kris yang mulai merasa kurang puas, mulai melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Tao dan menariknya seirama dengan sodokan Tao pada lubangnya. Hal itu membuat kejantanan Tao masuk makin dalam dan Kris makin merasakan kemikmatan tiada tara didalam lubangnya.

Napas keduanya mulai terengah-engah dan keringat pun mulai bercucuran disekitar tubuh mereka. Kamar mereka pun mulai terisi dengan suara desahan dan erangan yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Begitu juga dengan suara kulit yang bertabrakan dan kasur yang berdecit dengan keras merupakan irama yang mengiringi kegiatan panas mereka.

"Zi Tao _so good_ aakkhh _fuck there baby_ aakhh _deeper harder_ mmhaahhh," desis Kris sambil mulai mengocok kejantanannya sendiri.

"Kris-_ge_ ammhh _Dduizhang_ aakkh nikmat aakkhh sempittt ugghhh," timpal Tao yang mulai merasakan dirinya akan klimaks.

Tao pun makin mempercepat sodokannya disaat-saat terakhir. Tao mengerang nikmat saat cairannya keluar dan mulai membasahi lubang Kris. Kris pun klimaks setelahnya dengan cairannya yang mengotori dada dan perutnya. Tao langsung mencabut kejantanannya dari dalam lubang Kris dan tidur disebelah Kris.

Kris bisa merasakan cairan hangat Tao mulai keluar perlahan-lahan dari lubangnya. Kris kemudian menatap kekasihnya yang masih menstabilkan deru napasnya sama seperti dirinya.

"Kau sangat luar biasa _my baby_ panda," puji Kris sambil mengusap pelan pipi mulus Tao. Tao menatap Kris dan tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Kau juga _ge_, kau sangat luar biasa tadi," balas Tao.

"Bagaimana rasanya _baby_? Menjadi top malam ini," Kris kembali bertanya sambil memiringkan tubuhnya. Kris langsung merintih pelan karena lubangnya masih perih saat dia menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Lumayan Kris _gege_~ tapi aku lebih suka jadi bottom," jawab Tao dengan nada manja yang membuat Kris terkekeh pelan dan mengecup bibir Tao. "Aku juga lebih suka jadi top," balas Kris dan mereka berdua pun melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan waktu sudah lebih dari tengah malam.

"_Happy valentine my baby_," ucap Kris pada Tao.

"_Happy valentine too _Kris-_ge_~" balas Tao sambil memeluk leher Kris.

"Kris _ge_~ aku ingin kau sekarang~ kumohon masukkan punyamu yang besar itu~" pinta Tao dengan nada seduktif. Kris menyeringai lebar sebelum akhirnya memagut bibir sang _namja_ berambut hitam tersebut dan mulai menindihnya.

Kris mulai mengocok pelan kejantanannya yang sudah kembali menegang dan mulai memasukkannya kedalam lubang Tao sekali hentak.

"AAKKKHHH! KRIS EEMMHHH SO FUCKING GOOD MMHHHH" jerit Tao saat Kris mulai melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mulai menghentak-hentakkan kejantanannya dengan kasar didalam sana. Suara kasur berdecit makin keras saat Kris makin beringas memasukkan kejantanannya yang besar kedalam lubang Tao. Kris memang sangat agresif saat dia menyentuh sang _namja_ bermata panda tersebut.

"Akkhh _baby_ kau sungguh sempit aakhh akkh akkh _so fucking good,"_ Kris mulai melebarkan kedua kaki Tao agar akses masuk kedalam lubang Tao makin lebar. Kris mulai menambah kecepatan sodokannya dan membuat Tao menggelinjang nikmat dibawah sana dan hanya bisa mendesah dan meneriakkan nama kekasihnya.

Kris mencabut kejantanannya dan membalikkan tubuh Tao hingga dirinya menungging. Dan Kris pun kembali memasukkan kejantanannya dengan beringas menghantam lubang sempit Tao. Tao mendesah makin keras dan bahkan dia tidak peduli jika member lain mendengar desahannya.

"K-Kris aakh _moreeehhh_ aakhhhh _more harder please_ aakkhh _moree deeperr_ mmhhh," pinta Tao yang sudah dipenuhi nafsu duniawi. Kris tersenyum dan kembali mencabut kejantanannya untuk merubah posisinya. Kris membawa Tao berdiri menuju kanan kasur, Kris kemudian duduk dikasur dan membalik tubuh Tao agar membelakanginya.

Kris lalu menarik pinggang Tao dengan kedua tangannya dan menyiapkan kembali kejantanannya yang mengacung itu untuk masuk kedalam lubang hangat Tao.

"AAAKKHHH KRIS EEMMHHH," Tao menjerit kembali dengan nikmat dan juga sakit saat Kris menarik pinggangnya turun dan langsung membuat ujung kejantanan Kris menyentuh prostatnya. Kris melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekitar perut Tao dengan satu tangan yang mengocok kejantanan Tao dalam pelukannya. Kedua tangan itu menaik turunkan tubuh Tao sesuai irama dengan pinggulnya yang naik turun. Sedangkan kedua tangan Tao melingkar dileher Kris dan kini Tao sedang dicium oleh Kris dengan lapar.

"Mmmmpphhh mmmpphhhh~~~" desah keduanya dalam ciuman panas mereka. Tao membuka kedua matanya yang tertutup karena rasa nikmat dan bisa melihat pantulan dirinya dan Kris yang tengah melakukan _sex_ di kaca besar. Mereka benar-benar terlihat sangat sexy dan hot dan menggairahkan disana. Tao tersenyum dan kembali melumat bibir kekasihnya saat hentakan Kris makin keras dan Kris pun klimaks begitu juga dengan dirinya.

** END**

**Okey, inilah fic pertama aq dengan Tao menjadi top. Semoga kamu suka Shin Min Hwa dan jujur saja aq ngerasa gak dapet feelnya dan ini kurang HOT **** hiks hiks**

**Mind To Review**


End file.
